Past Love
by Delia Angela
Summary: [GD Challenge request #1: Blackcorrals] "Indah ya," "Api! Jangan main di jalan raya!" Ia hanya bisa terdiam kaku. "Kak Gempa! Api itu masih hidup!" "Ke...Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat kehadiranmu, Api?" "Iya, aku percaya." DLDR! RnR!
_**5 Tahun yang lalu…**_

 _ **TING… TONG…**_

 _ **Bel rumah Air berbunyi, bertanda ada tamu yang sedang menunggu di depan rumah. Air menaikkan alisnya bingung, siapa yang datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini?**_

" _ **Sebentar."**_

 _ **Air pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia mulai tersenyum menyadari siapa tamunya.**_

" _ **Hai Air! Ayo pergi jalan-jalan!" Seru si tamu, Api**_ dengan _ **antusias. Air memutar kedua bola matanya malas.**_

" _ **Api, sekarang udah malam, mendingan besok aja ya…" Tolak Air halus.**_

 _ **Namun, sebelum Air hendak menutup pintu, Api langsung menghalanginya.**_

" _ **Eits! Tunggu dulu, dong! Masa kamu gak mau sih temenin aku bentar? Aku bosen nih," Rengek Api sambil memohon seperti anak TK.**_

 _ **Air berpikir sesaat, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dengan segala bujukan (paksaan) Api.**_

 _ **Dengan malas, Ia mengangguk.**_

 _ **Senyuman langsung merekah di wajah Api.**_

" _ **YEAY!"**_

 _ **Mereka pun pergi ke taman kota sebentar. Berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya malam hari ini. Terangnya bintang-bintang menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Deretan lampu-lampu jalan juga menambah kesan tersendiri.**_

" _ **Indah ya," Komen Api menatap kagum sambil menatap ribuan bintang-bintang dilangit. Air tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.**_

 _ **Api berinisiatif untuk membuat Air senang.**_

" _ **Emm… Air, kita main kejar-kejaran yuk!" Usul Api.**_

 _ **Air menghela nafas. Tak bisakah Api sedikit menyadari waktu?**_

" _ **Api… ini udah malam!" Seru Air protes.**_

 _ **Api cemberut kesal. Seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya.**_

" _ **Kena!" Seru Api sambil menepuk pundak Air.**_

 _ **Air mendecak, mau gak mau ia harus meladeni Api bermain.**_

" _ **Api tunggu!"**_

 _ **Mereka berdua pun bermain kejar-kejaran bersama dibawah terang rembulan. Kebahagian dan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka.**_

 _ **Namun, Api mulai berlari mendekati jalan raya. Mata Air terbelak kaget menyadarinya.**_

" _ **Api! Jangan main di Jalan Raya!" Seru Air berusaha memperingati Api.**_

 _ **Api hanya tertawa, "Tenang saja, Air. Sepi kok!"**_

 _ **Sekilat cahaya terang masuk ke indera penglihatan Air. Air tersentak kaget melihat ada mobil yang melaju kencang hendak menabrak Api.**_

" _ **API AWAS!" Teriak Air.**_

 _ **Api mengnyerit.**_

 _ **TIN… TIN…**_

 _ **BRAKKK… DUGH!**_

 _ **Tubuh Air seketika menjadi kaku. Tertabraknya Api oleh Mobil tersebut bagaikan slow motion baginya. Sebagian darah Api terciprat kearahnya.**_

 _ **Api tergeletak mengenaskan dengan keadaan berlumuran darah. Jantung Air terasa berhenti berdetak melihat kejadian dihadapannya.**_

 _ **Tidak.**_

 _ **Seharusnya ia menolong Api dan meminta bantuan. Namun kenapa semua saraf di tubuhnya serasa sudah tak berfungsi.**_

 _ **Ia hanya bisa terdiam kaku.**_

 _ **Beberapa orang mengerubuni Api, menolongnya dan memanggilkan ambulan. Namun Air tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun.**_

 _ **Tak lama kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.**_

#GD Challenge Request 1: BlackCorrals

Past Love

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Genre: Angst & Supernatural

Rating: T

WARNING! SHORT FANFIC! OOC! TYPO(s)! ONE SHOOT! FEMALE AIR! This is fanfic request, adanya kesalahan merupakan ketidak sengajaan. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak lain.

…

Tak terasa, 5 tahun lamanya Api sudah meninggalkan bumi ini. Kematiannya sungguh membekas, terutama bagi Air. Gadis yang melihat langsung kematian Api.

Pasti sungguh menyakitkan melihat teman baikmu sendiri mati dihadapanmu.

Namun, Air berubah menjadi gadis yang aneh setelah kematian Api.

Gadis itu sering berbicara sendiri.

Banyak yang mengira Gadis itu gila karena trauma akan kematian Api dulu. Tetapi, Kakaknya, Gempa sudah pernah mencoba membawanya ke Dokter Kejiwaan.

Hasilnya normal.

Tapi rumor dan gosip masih tetap tersebar. Banyak teman-teman di sekolah Air yang tidak ingin berteman, apalagi dekat dengannya. Mereka menganggap Air seperti orang gila bagi mereka.

Tetapi Air hanya diam. Dia tak mengubrisinya.

Air menjadi penyendiri dikelas. Guru-Guru merasa khawatir dengan sosialita anak itu.

Tak ada yang bisa mengubah kondisi Air, bahkan Gempa sekalipun.

Pemuda tersebut hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sendiri juga lelah menghadapi Air, setiap berhadapan dengan Air, Gempa merasa seperti berbicara dengan patung.

 **At School,**

"Ah… Api, ada-ada aja kamu," Ucap Air sambil tertawa kecil.

Seisi kelas terdiam menatap Air aneh. Namun, Air tidak peduli seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tetap bercanda gurau dengan 'Api'.

"Eh, Lihat tuh! Mulai lagi si Air, padahal'kan gak ada siapa-siapa disisinya!" Seru salah satu murid yang sedang menggosipkan Air.

"Iya, ya. Gak waras banget…"

Gempa memandang mereka tajam. Jujur saja ia malu dengan sikap Air yang seperti ini.

"Eh, Gempa. Adik kamu mulai lagi tuh,"

Gempa mendelik. Kenapa sahabatnya harus ikut-ikutan seperti mereka?

"Aku tahu, Gopal. Kau sama saja, ya!" Kesal Gempa.

Gopal berdigik tak peduli. Ia kembali menonton percakapan Air dengan 'Api'. Ia juga merasa bingung, sebenarnya Air berkhayal, atau memang sedang berbicara dengan Api sih?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benak Gopal dan juga teman-teman sekelas Air.

Gempa berusaha menahan kesabarannya mendengar berbagai komentar dan juga hinaan bagi Air. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu saja Gempa merasa tak nyaman.

Baginya, mengejek adiknya sama dengan mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Dia benar-benar harus berbicara dengan Air.

…

"Air."

Langkah Air terhenti ketika mendengar kakaknya memanggil dirinya. Ia pun berbalik menghadap kakaknya.

"Ada apa, kak? Aku sedang ada janji dengan Api,"

Gempa menatap Air serius.

"Air, aku mohon hentikan semua aksi indera keenam kamu! Api itu sudah gak ada! Jangan hanya terjebak oleh cinta masa lalu!" Seru Gempa.

Air terkejut. Amarah langsung muncul di hati Air.

"Kak Gempa! Api itu masih hidup! Bahkan sekarang dia ada disebelahku! Jangan bicara yang enggak-enggak!" Protes Air.

Gempa mendengus, "Kamu yang bicara yang enggak-enggak! Mana ada orang yang udah mati hidup lagi! Sadar dong Air!"

Amarah di wajah Air menghilang seketika. Perkataan Gempa seolah membuat Air membuka matanya. Air terdiam.

Mereka kedua masuk kedalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Air menatap nanar kuburan Api yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga yang ia berikan. Ia jatuh terduduk. Matanya terasa panas sekali.

"Ke…Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat kehadiranmu Api? Kenapa hanya aku?" Bingung Air sambil mengelus tanah kuburan Api.

 _Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kita dekat, hehehe… Mereka itu semuanya gak peka. Bisanya cuman ngomongin orang. Mereka tak sadar akan keberadaanku._

Air tersenyum sedih, "Tadi Gempa memarahiku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia akan malu melihat aku berbicara denganmu. Bahkan ia juga mengira aku gila."

 _Astaga. Gempa juga ikut-ikutan? Tak habis dipikir. Yang sabar ya, Air. Aku akan selalu ada didekatmu. Selamanya._

Air mengangguk mengerti, "Iya, aku percaya."

Keduanya saling mengerti, itu sebabnya Air bisa melihat Api. Hubungan mereka bukan setakat hubungan teman biasa, melainkan hubungan yang membuat mereka menyatu bagai saudara.

Jika mereka menganggap Air gila, sebenarnya mereka yang gila. Mereka yang tak mengerti kekuatan luar biasa dari cinta.

 **THE END**

 _ **Ya, emang ga jelas. Beribu maaf untuk blackcorrals jika mengecewakan. Karena aku gak terlalu jago membuat fanfic Angst dan Supernatural.**_

 _ **Silahkan mau review atau enggak. Itu hakmu…**_


End file.
